


Call Me Shallow But I’m Only Getting Deeper

by bixsnake (wtfddaeng)



Category: Tracob - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Troye, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding Crops, Smut, Spanking, Subspace, Top Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfddaeng/pseuds/bixsnake
Summary: Jacob gripped the back of Troye’s chair and rested his left hand against the table’s surface. He slowly arched his back and let his lips hover just above the shell of Troye’s ear.Troye instantly reacted to Jacob’s change of demeanor, his shoulders subconsciously pulling back. A smirk twitched the corner of his mouth when Troye’s thighs slightly parted.“You want to keep acting like some bratty princess?” Jacob quietly asked, lowering the tone of his voice. He slipped his hand from the back of Troye’s chair and clasped it around the nape of Troye’s neck. “Fine,” Jacob gently squeezed, “That’s exactly how I’ll treat you, Baby.”ORThe one where Troye is a brat so Jacob spanks him with a riding crop.(WARNING: this is a larry turned tracob translation of a orphaned work with the same title, i do not own or claim any rights to this story or prompt)





	Call Me Shallow But I’m Only Getting Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Again, i warn that this is a larry turned tracob translation of a orphaned work with the same title. I do not own or claim any credits for this work

Troye was being a brat.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Jacob deeply inhaled. The muscles along his jaw had been locked for the past hour and he was almost used to the dull soreness. As Jacob exhaled, Troye continued to passively berate him. Orchestral music poured throughout the lavishly decorated ballroom and Jacob might have found it romantic under any other circumstance.

“Dorfman is a fuckin’ slag,” Troye mumbled for the tenth time that evening. He sipped bourbon from his glass and scoffed, “I mean, who the fuck asks to dance with their boss? Especially when their boss’ boyfriend is literally stood _right_ there?”

“I don’t know, Troye,” Jacob monotonously droned.

Troye snapped his head towards Jacob and narrowed his beryl irises, “Not that you helped the situation much, _Babe_.”

“For the last time,” Jacob groaned and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, “I don’t know what else you expected me to say.”

“Somethin’ better than, _I’m flattered_ ,” Troye folded his arms over his chest.

Jacob’s eyes practically bulged out, “You keep skimming over the bit where I told him that I was here with my fiancé!”

“Whatever,” Troye grumbled and looked away.

The music dwindled to a slower pace and Jacob saw that most of the couples were shuffling from their seats. Pairs began to sway across the wooden dancefloor, extravagant gowns brushing against tailored suits. Given that it was 17 Black’s first winter gala, Jacob thought that the event was executed flawlessly. That was mostly due to the hard work of his creative team and surprisingly very little from himself as the CEO. The only thing Jacob had to do was see that the extensive bill was tended to.

Jacob glanced towards his right and even though Troye was currently the most difficult person in existence, he was also the most beautiful human being Jacob had ever seen. The suspended crystal chandeliers bathed Troye’s milky skin in an ethereal glow that caused Jacob’s heart strings to ping like a well-played guitar. Troye wore a fitted black suit that hugged his slender waistline and muscular thighs, the onyx material a perfect match to the suit Jacob wore. He let his eyes roam over the cupid’s bow of Troye’s lip and sighed, scooting his chair away from their circular table.

“Would you like to dance?” Jacob asked while he stood from his seat.

He extended his hand out towards Troye as a peace offering and waited for Troye to say something. Troye took one look at Jacob’s hand before he cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head back. Jacob let his hand drop to his side in a balled fist as Troye’s gaze hardened.

“Why don’t you ask Tommy Dorfman?” Troye suggested. He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulder, “Heard you’d be _flattered_ by the idea of that happening.”

That was when Jacob’s rational snapped.

Jacob gripped the back of Troye’s chair and rested his left hand against the table’s surface. He slowly arched his back and let his lips hover just above the shell of Troye’s ear. Troye instantly reacted to Jacob’s change of demeanor, his shoulders subconsciously pulling back. A smirk twitched the corner of his mouth when Troye’s thighs slightly parted.

“You want to keep acting like some bratty princess?” Jacob quietly asked, lowering the tone of his voice. He slipped his hand from the back of Troye’s chair and clasped it around the nape of Troye’s neck. “Fine,” Jacob gently squeezed, “That’s exactly how I’ll treat you, Baby.”

The moment that the petname rolled off Jacob’s tongue, both men felt the nearly palpable shift in their evening. Jacob applied a sharp pressure with his thumb before he let go of Troye’s neck and stood upright. Troye immediately turned to look up at Jacob, his pupils already beginning to dilate.

Troye had the remarkable ability to almost instantaneously slip into his submissive mindset when Jacob called him Baby. Jacob hadn’t even picked up on it during the first month of them exploring the dominant and submissive side of their relationship. He didn’t completely understand what exactly he was doing that made Troye slowly start to leave his own headspace. It wasn’t until they finally sat down and talked everything out, that Troye hesitantly admitted it.

After three years of dating and one year of being engaged, Jacob had a strong handle on the effect his words had on Troye.

“We’re leaving.”

“But – Um,” Troye stammered, his fingers wringing together in his lap. “I thought you had to – Don’t you have to stay until the end?”

“Yes, I should be staying,” Jacob calculatedly narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow, “But apparently, a gala isn’t enough for you. Now is it, Princess?”

Troye’s eyes widened, “No, no, we can stay.”

“Oh, we _can_?” Jacob humorlessly laughed. He condescendingly cocked his head, “How generous of you, Baby.”

“I –”

Jacob lowered his head until they were at eyelevel, “You’ve been a brat all evening.” He tutted his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “To be blunt, I don’t think you deserve to be here anymore.”

Troye’s eyes started to glaze over and Jacob knew he had to get them home before someone noticed and misconstrued what was going on. He wouldn’t be able to explain that his fiancé had a humiliation kink and that’s why he was purposefully embarrassing him. Oddly enough, that was not a conversation he wanted to have with his employees.

“Do you have anything else you’d like to say?”

“No,” Troye jerkily shook his head, eyes falling to his lap.

“Good,” Jacob smirked as he stood upright and took a step back.

Troye scrambled from his chair, eagerly staggering to Jacob’s side. As much as Jacob wanted to pull him in for a quick kiss to settle him, he knew that would throw Troye off. He kept his expression blank, eyes dull and unbothered.

Jacob walked in front of Troye as they made their way to the garage. He carefully listened to sound of Troye’s shoes lightly slapping against the flooring. There wasn’t a doubt that Troye had followed him, but Jacob knew that Troye’s gait becomes a bit disjointed when he started to slip under.

They stopped in front of an elevator and Jacob jammed his thumb into the clear button. His gaze was locked straight ahead, but he could still see Troye fidgeting in his peripheral. When the silver doors slowly slid open, Jacob strode inside the small confines of the lift and selected the garage floor. Troye shuffled in and immediately backed into the corner with his hands clasped in front of him.

Jacob did his best to remain subtle as he looked at the ceiling of the elevator. His eyes carefully raked over the white tiling for security cameras, letting out a soft exhale when there weren’t any. The doors closed shut and when the compartment jolted downwards, Jacob swiftly pushed a red button. He faced Troye’s confused expression as the lift jerked to a halt.

With sure strides, Jacob closed the space between them. Troye’s jaw went slack as Jacob backed him against the wall. Jacob snaked his hand up Troye’s front and firmly gripped his jaw. He leaned in, their lips almost brushing against each other. At the last moment, Jacob pulled back, eliciting a needy whine from the back of Troye’s throat.

“When we get home,” Jacob deliberately rolled his hips forwards, “You’re going to pour me a drink while I go upstairs and set out an outfit for you.”

“Fuck,” Troye whimpered, his head lolling backwards.

“You’re going to look like the spoiled princess you are,” Jacob told him, reaching between their bodies to cup Troye’s groin.

Jacob’s mouth twisted into a smug grin while he palmed Troye’s stiffening hard on. Troye’s eyes were screwed shut as Jacob slowly traced the back of his knuckle along Troye’s length. He angled Troye’s head to the side and ducked forward to nose along Troye’s jawline.

“Tell me what you’re going to do when we get home,” Jacob demanded with a quick nip of his teeth.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Troye breathily exhaled.

Heat flooded towards his groin at the term, already feeling himself getting worked up.

“Tell Daddy what you’re going to do, Baby,” Jacob palmed Troye’s cock with more pressure.

“ _Fuck_ , um,” Troye stuttered, his hips jerking forwards into Jacob’s grip. When Jacob nipped at his skin again, Troye finished, “Gonna make you a drink.”

“Good boy,” Jacob praised and then abruptly stepped back.

Troye’s body swayed forwards and a pained noise slipped out of his mouth. Jacob turned away and collected his composure as he pressed the red button. He ran his hands down his suit jacket when the lift started to move once more. Jacob didn’t spare Troye another glance, but he was acutely aware of the tiny huffs that were already puffing past his lips.

The elevator doors opened to reveal rows of cars underneath fluorescent lights. Jacob quickly started walking towards the back of the lot, his mind raking over what he wanted to do when they got back to their house. He stopped in front of a black Range Rover and pulled out his keys. Once the doors were open, both men climbed in.

Jacob jammed the key into the ignition and brought the engine to life. He pulled out of the lot and began the short journey back to their house. Troye was antsy in the passenger seat, his hands tucked underneath his legs as he rocked back and forth. It was something that Troye did when he wanted to reach out and touch Jacob, but he knew that he would be scolded for doing so.

Wanting to keep Troye on edge until they made it back, Jacob let one of his hands fall from the steering wheel. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and let the material fan out by his sides. Jacob glimpsed over the center counsel to see Troye already watching him with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

When they stopped at a red light, Jacob reached down and popped open the button of his trousers. Troye outright moaned as Jacob slowly unzipped his fly. He reached into his briefs and ran his fingers over his length until he fisted the base of his cock. Jacob was almost fully hard from the stunt in the elevator, precome already pooling along his slit.

“Daddy, please,” Troye begged from his seat, his eyes frenetically darting between Jacob’s tented briefs and his face. “I wanna make you feel good.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t feel that way when we were at the gala.” The light changed to green and Jacob started to drive, “You were selfish and didn’t care about making me feel good at all.”

“M’ sorry,” Troye pitifully whimpered.

“I don’t want your apologies,” Jacob coolly said. He sighed as he twisted his fist around the crown of his cock, “ _Fuck_.” Jacob turned left and pointedly glanced at Troye, “I want you to do better.”

Troye quickly nodded, “I can do better, Daddy.” He leaned against the center counsel, “I promise I can.”

“I know you can,” Jacob scoffed. He took another left onto their street, “I want to know that you _will_.”

“I will, I will,” Troye repeated in a helpless mantra. “Please, Daddy,” He begged Jacob, “Let me touch you, I’ll make you feel good. I know I will.”

“No.”

“ _Please_.”

“ _I said, no_.”

Troye groaned and roughly slammed back against the head rest, his feet stomping into the floor of the car.

“Stop that,” Jacob quickly snapped.

“But –”

Jacob pulled his hand off his cock and reached over. He unceremoniously shoved two fingers into Troye’s mouth, stifling his own moan at the sensation that rushed towards his groan. Troye sputtered around the digits before he gutturally moaned and started to fervently suck.

“You need to learn how to watch your mouth,” Jacob chastised, slipping his fingers further back inside Troye’s mouth.

Troye eagerly hummed and bobbed his head forwards, his cheeks hollowing out as if he was actually sucking Jacob’s cock instead of fingers. Jacob didn’t have to look over to know that Troye’s eyes were already misty with unshed tears, something that always happened when he gave Jacob head.

The car slowed while Jacob took a right into their driveway. He put the car in park and lethargically pulled his fingers from Troye’s mouth. He wiped the residual spit onto Troye’s chin, purposefully making a mess of him. Troye’s eyelashes fanned out and his lips were sheen with slick. Jacob looked away from him, knowing that if he stared any longer, he would end up just spanking Troye in the back seat. Given, it wasn’t an unwanted possibility, but Jacob had bigger plans for them. He turned off the car and unlocked the doors.

They walked inside with an electric current trilling between them. No matter how many times they had played, Jacob always felt electricity wracking through his body and that night wasn’t any different.

He closed the front door behind them and when Troye nervously hovered in the doorway, Jacob paused before going upstairs. Whenever Jacob gave him instructions to carry out, Troye always got anxious that he was going to mess up. Troye needed reassurances and Jacob would always be there to give them to him.

“What’re you going to do for Daddy?” Jacob asked.

“Um,” Troye crossed one foot over the other, looking impossibly younger than he had just an hour earlier.

Jacob stepped forward and cupped Troye’s neck, “You’re going to make Daddy a drink.”

“Okay,” Troye slowly nodded. He looked down, “Then – Um, then what do you want me to do?”

“Bring the drink upstairs and I’ll drink it while you change,” Jacob clearly said, watching Troye’s expression for any flicker of discomfort.

Troye looked up at him and nodded once more, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Show me you want to be a good boy,” Jacob cocked his head to the side. He let his hands drop from Troye’s neck, “You want to do that, right?”

“Always,” Troye immediately responded, complete earnestness lacing his tone.

“Good,” Jacob took a step towards the grand staircase. He pointedly looked towards the direction of the kitchen, “Go on, Baby.”

Troye spun on his heel and quickly walked away with a frenetic energy in his step. Jacob watched him for a moment before he hurriedly climbed the stairs and went towards the end of the hall. He pushed open the door to their bedroom and instantly strode towards the shared walk-in closet.

Jacob strolled towards a chestnut wardrobe that was nestled at the back left of the closet. The compact wardrobe held all of their belongings that they used during scenes. It was a decent collection that grew over the years, eventually calling for its own piece of storage. Jacob pulled open the top drawer and bit into the side of his cheek.

He thumbed through a few pleated skirts, hesitating on a cherry checkered pattern before he decided to close the drawer and move down one more. A smirk tugged at his mouth when his fingers wrapped around a black satin corset. Jacob pulled out the corset and eyed the lush bows that led to garter straps. He set it on a small side table, already imagining how the boning would extenuate Troye’s waist.

Opening the third drawer, Jacob filed through different panties. He made a triumphant noise when he found a pair of black silk panties that cut halfway across Troye’s bum when we wore them. Grabbing matching thigh highs, Jacob shut the drawers and opened the top two doors. A glint flickered over his eyes as he looked over the different mounted implements.

He initially reached for a wooden paddle that was engraved with ‘Bixenman,’ but stopped when he glanced at the wardrobe’s backing. Mounted there was a riding crop with a braided leather handle. Jacob’s stomach swooped and he instantly reached for the handle. He stepped a back and lightly ran the smooth leather pad against the palm of his hand.

_”Daddy.”_

Jacob whipped towards the sound of Troye’s voice. Troye was in the doorway with a glass of whiskey in hand, but his eyes were locked on the riding crop in Jacob’s hands.

“Picked out your outfit, Baby,” Jacob told him as he teasingly rubbed the tail of the crop against his hand. He quirked his eyebrow and used the whip to point towards the side table, “Get changed for me.”

Troye eagerly nodded, stepping forward to offer Jacob the glass first. Jacob took it and kept eye contact with Troye as he took a slow sip. The chilled whiskey scorched his throat and he smacked his lips when he lowered the glass.

“Good boy,” Jacob murmured, just loud enough for Troye to hear.

Troye’s expression immensely brightened at the praise. Blood rushed to his cheeks, turning the soft skin crimson underneath Jacob’s unwavering gaze. He bit back a grin and looked down, something he did a lot when Jacob told him that he did well.

“Get changed then come out,” Jacob instructed before he left the closet.

He shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it over an arm chair. Jacob walked towards their bedside table and pulled open the drawer. He grabbed a bottle of lube and two black velvet boxes. Shutting the drawer with his hip, Jacob kicked off his shoes and then sat down in the arm chair. The sound of clothing hitting the ground reverberated from the walk-in into the bedroom and Jacob patiently listened while he sipped the whiskey.

When Troye walked back into the bedroom, Jacob nearly dropped his glass.

Troye was confident in his skin, amazingly so, but he always had a demure attitude whenever he knew that he was putting on a show for just Jacob. His hips slowly swayed from side to side as he looked up at Jacob through his eyelashes. Jacob scooted to the edge of the chair, his legs widely parted.

The black corset tightly hugged Troye frame, deliciously caving along his waistline and extenuating the curve of his hips. His legs were painted with sheer thigh highs, the hem of the material clipped to the corset’s garter straps. Jacob’s eyes dragged up and he barely stifled a moan at the sight of Troye’s hardened cock straining against his silk panties.

“Come here, Baby,” Jacob crooked his pointer finger and motioned for Troye to kneel between his legs.

Troye’s hands were clasped behind his back as he walked over to Jacob. He sunk to his knees and blinked up at Jacob, waiting for Jacob’s next words. Jacob thumbed at Troye’s bottom lip, spreading a dab of slick so his rosy lips were sheened. Troye pursed his lips and kissed the pad of Jacob’s thumb.

“I have two more things for you to wear,” Jacob said, pulling his thumb back to grab the first velvet box.

Troye’s eyes glistened with recognition and he straightened his back, shoulders pulled backwards. Jacob flipped open the lid and Troye let out a quiet whimper at the sight of his collar. It was thick and leather with a silver buckle along the back. There was a silver choke hole in the front of the collar and attached to the metal, was a dainty heart-shaped charm. Engraved into the charm was one word: _Kitten_.

“Always look lovely in this, Kitten,” Jacob murmured as he took the collar from the box.

“Daddy,” Troye reverently breathed, leaning in to nuzzle the inside of Jacob’s thigh.

“Straighten your back for me.”

Troye instantly raised himself and tilted his head backwards, knowing what was to come next. Jacob reached forwards and secured the collar around Troye neck, making sure to run a finger underneath the material to make sure it wasn’t too tight. He flattened the charm against the hollow of Troye’s neck and took a moment to admire how stunning Troye looked.

“Now,” Jacob toughened his voice, “The second thing is something you haven’t seen yet, but it’s ironically fitting for tonight.”

Jacob grabbed the second box and rubbed his palm over the velvet.

“Kitten, what were you acting like tonight?”

Troye’s jaw went slack and he quickly alternated looking between Jacob and the box.

“What did I call you?” Jacob pressed, his thumb catching over the lip of the box.

Troye embarrassingly flushed, “Spoiled.”

Jacob tutted his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “A spoiled _what_?”

“Spoiled princess,” Troye murmured so quietly that he was almost inaudible.

“Exactly.”

Jacob slowly opened the lid and intensely watched Troye’s expression as he saw what was inside. Troye smacked a hand over his mouth and his eyes were already becoming glassy. He shook his head from side to side, chest heaving with ragged breaths.

“You – Oh my god,” Troye brokenly said.

“I didn’t know when to give it to you, but you decided that for me tonight,” Jacob mused aloud as he pulled a petite tiara from the box. The glimmering diamonds caught the light as he tilted it between his fingers. Jacob expectantly lifted his eyebrows, “Didn’t you?”

Troye loudly sniffled and nodded.

“This wasn’t meant to mock you,” Jacob humorlessly laughed, “But I changed my mind.”

“No,” Troye repeatedly shook his head, “I –”

“You are getting this tonight because you acted like a bratty princess,” Jacob firmly cut Troye off. He waited until Troye’s eyes met his own, “This is your fault. Not mine.”

“I know,” Troye winced at Jacob’s words. He helplessly shrugged, “M’ so sorry.”

“You’re going to wear this while you get reprimanded for your actions,” Jacob instructed and leaned forward to place the tiara on Troye. He made sure it was centered before he grabbed the riding crop, “Look at me.”

Troye’s hiccupped and looked up at Jacob. The tiara was just as gorgeous on him as Jacob had hoped it would be when he bought it. There were five peaks of swirling diamonds and the design was small enough where it wasn’t too gaudy. Reflected rays of light danced on Troye’s skin and Jacob was positive that he was the luckiest man in the world.

“Stand,” Jacob sternly said.

Troye shakily pushed himself to his feet and he held his hands behind his back. Jacob slowly stood from his seat and dragged the tail of the crop against Troye’s forearm as he walked by. Troye shuddered from the contact and Jacob wondered how long Troye would last before he fully slipped under.

Jacob strode towards the bed, “Bend over the bed.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Troye sniffled, quickly complying.

Troye spread his legs and leaned over the mattress. His forearms pressed against the bed his back was perfectly arched. Jacob lightly dragged the crop over the backs of Troye’s thighs, eliciting a sharp inhale from Troye. He raised the thick leather until it brushed Troye’s balls.

“Oh, fuck,” Troye whimpered.

Jacob rubbed the flat end of the crop against Troye’s balls, cataloguing every twitch of Troye’s muscles. He lightly patted Troye’s balls with the leather and felt himself get fully hard from the almost pornographic mewls that spilled from Troye’s lips. Jacob twisted the handle and dragged the edge of the crop along the hemline of Troye’s panties.

The swell of Troye’s arse caught the tip of the crop. Jacob was already imagining the scarlet color that would spread over Troye’s soft skin with every whip.

“Why are you getting punished, Kitten?” Jacob asked Troye with a light swat of the crop against the cleft of Troye’s arse.

“I was a brat,” Troye whimpered.

“Exactly,” Jacob swatted the other cheek. He talked over Troye’s throaty moan, “You weren’t being my good boy at all, were you?”

“M’ sorry,” Troye hiccupped, already working himself into a frenzy. “So sorry, Daddy.”

Jacob whipped him with a bit more pressure, “Stop apologizing.”

“Daddy,” Troye helplessly whined, his fingers fisting into the white duvet.

“You’re going to count for me,” Jacob told him. When Troye nodded, Jacob carried on, “We’re going to do fifteen, Baby.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Troye begged as he rocked his hips backwards.

Jacob lowered the crop and unbuttoned his dress shirt, “What do you say if you want to stop?”

“Daddy, c’mon,” Troye whined, stomping his right foot against the ground.

Jacob immediately crowded behind Troye and grabbed his shoulders. He hauled Troye upright and snaked his hand along Troye’s throat. Hooking two fingers into the collar, Jacob pulled Troye flush against his chest. He roughly nipped at Troye’s throat, prompting a whimper in response.

“You know I don’t like it when you don’t answer my question,” Jacob gravely said against Troye’s neck. He pressed his thumb into the hollow of Troye’s throat, “Stop being selfish for one moment and answer me.”

Tears started to streak down Troye’s cheeks and he was sniffing back tears. Jacob lowered his hand and pushed Troye forward so he landed back on the mattress. He ran the tail of the flogger down Troye’s spine, trailing over the satin corset.

“Now,” Jacob accentuated the word with a light tap of the crop against the cleft of Troye’s arse, “What do you tell Daddy if you want to stop?”

“Peaches,” Troye sobbed into the crook of his arm.

Jacob grinned to himself and palmed the right cheek of Troye’s arse. He squeezed the muscle, “Good boy.”

He took a step back and experimentally rotated his wrist, flicking the crop in the air. When he found his rhythm, Jacob swatted the leather bud against the meat of Troye’s arse. A yelp shot out of Troye’s mouth in response, his hips bucking forward into the bed.

“Count for Daddy,” Jacob instructed.

“One,” Troye cried out, his voice already wrecked.

Jacob flicked his wrist again, eyes trained on the blossoming heat that flushed Troye’s skin to a crimson pigment.

“T – Two.”

He gently rubbed the crop against the budding welt, soothing the abused skin. Troye trembled underneath the ministrations and his cheek was pressed flat against the duvet. Jacob waited until his breathing began to sooth and then whipped the opposite cheek with a fluid roll of his wrist.

“Daddy!” Troye cried out, his back arching beautifully. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Count,” Jacob snapped.

Troye whimpered, “Three, Daddy.”

Jacob continued the pattern, alternating between quick snaps of the crop and soothing rubs. With every blow, Troye became quieter. His whimpers never fully died out, but his breathing had evened out. His body was slowly going lax against the mattress and Jacob immediately knew that Troye had slipped under into subspace.

“One more, Kitten,” Jacob told him.

“Kay,” Troye slurred out, voice airy and almost unrecognizable.

Jacob slipped the tail of the riding crop underneath the fabric of Troye’s panties, teaching him with a gentle caress. He lowered the crop and ran it down Troye’s right leg, causing Troye to weakly tremble. With one last snap of his wrist, Jacob delivered his hardest blow yet. The leather pad smacked against Troye’s left cheek, instantly coloring the skin underneath.

Troye completely slumped into the mattress, every ounce of tension leaving his body as he exhaled, “Fifteen.”

Jacob tossed the crop to the side and instantly dropped to his knees behind Troye. He gently ran his fingers over the residual marks, reverently admiring how incredible Troye’s skin looked. Troye faintly hummed as Jacob slid his panties down his legs.

“You were so fucking good, Baby,” Jacob praised, pride thickening his tone. He kissed one of the welts, “Look so fucking beautiful for Daddy.”

Troye made a noncommittal sound from above him in response.

“Gonna give you a treat for being so perfect,” Jacob told him. He kissed Troye’s right cheek, “How does that sound, Baby?”

A garbled noise fell from Troye’s lips as Jacob lifted Troye’s feet one at a time to get the panties off. Jacob spread Troye’s cheeks and bit his lip at the sight of Troye’s pink hole. He ducked forward and placed a kiss directly over Troye’s entrance.

“Daddy’s gonna get you nice and wet,” Jacob told him. He planted a kiss onto the cleft of Troye’s arse, “Always taste so good for me, don’t you?”

Troye made a pleased hum that reverberated deep from his chest. His right foot weakly kicked out and Jacob mentally reminded himself to cancel his meeting the next day. He would need an additional day to worship over Troye for being so perfect, refusing to let it go after just one night.

Jacob’s palms kneaded into Troye’s arse, feeling the risen heat underneath his hands from the riding crop. He spread Troye open and flicked his tongue over the ring of muscle. Troye whined from above him, his entrance fluttering underneath Jacob’s tongue.

Whimpers began to tumble from Troye’s mouth without any inhibition as Jacob earnestly licked him open. Jacob reveled in the sounds Troye made, cataloguing every single noise that he provoked out of the other man. He alternated between long flat stripes of his tongue and firm flickers that prodded Troye’s rim open.

Jacob continued to lick Troye out, feeling his own erection craving to be touched. He leaned back and hovered over Troye’s slick hole. Jacob pursed his lips and pushed his tongue forward, letting spit slowly dribble from his mouth to Troye’s rim. When the dollop of slick landed directly over Troye’s entrance, a needy whine escaped Troye.

“Daddy, please,” Troye cried out, the first coherent words to come out of his mouth in ten minutes.

He leaned back and pressed a thumb against Troye’s rim while he asked, “What do you want, Baby?”

“Fuck,” Troye prettily moaned as Jacob applied a slight pressure. “I need – Oh, _fuck_ ,” He choked out when Jacob dipped the tip of his thumb past Troye’s rim.

“Want my fingers?” Jacob asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, Daddy,” Troye nodded from above him, his cheek chaffing against the duvet.

Jacob nipped at Troye’s rim before he stood from his knees. He stretched out his legs and unknotted his tie. Troye didn’t even bother to move as Jacob undressed, probably too drained to even climb onto their bed. When Jacob was naked, he stood behind Troye and delicately pulled him back by the shoulders.

Troye let himself be scooped into Jacob’s arms, his legs hooked over the crook of Jacob’s elbow. He nuzzled into Jacob’s neck and mouthed at his collarbones while Jacob clambered onto the mattress. Jacob set Troye down at the head of the bed, elevating his back with two pillows.

He took a moment to just admire Troye, resting back on his haunches. Troye was looking at him with glassy eyes and a loose-lipped smile. His cheeks were streaked with tears and the tiara was tilted to the side. Jacob let out a whimper at the sight of his beautiful boy, feeling overwhelmed with love.

“You were so perfect,” Jacob cooed as he ran his fingers over Troye’s thighs. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, “Took your punishment like a good boy.”

Troye dopily smiled at him and giggled, “Your good boy.”

Jacob’s heart stuttered at the almost childish quality that Troye got when he was in subspace. He nodded and beamed back at Troye.

“Mine,” Jacob affirmed and poured a dollop of lube onto the pads of his fingers. He situated himself between Troye’s spread legs, “And I’m yours.”

Troye’s chest flushed and he made grabby hands towards Jacob, his head jerkily nodding. Jacob rested his clean hand by Troye’s side and hovered over Troye’s frame. Troye hooked his ankles behind the base of Jacob’s spine. Reaching between their bodies, Jacob rubbed the slick over Troye’s rim.

“Always going to be yours,” Jacob told him as he pressed the tip of his index finger past the ring of muscle.

Troye wrapped his arms around Jacob’s neck, his mouth going slack as Jacob slipped his finger all the way inside. Jacob kissed the side of Troye’s neck and shallowly pumped his finger, twisting the digit into a corkscrew.

“Look so pretty all dressed up for me,” Jacob said as he picked up a steady rhythm.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Troye breathily said.

Jacob added a second finger and moaned at the feeling of Troye’s tight rim squeezing around his fingers. He fucked Troye open with assured movements and continued to whisper words of praise into his damp skin. Sinful mewls poured out of Troye in a beautiful litany of lust. Jacob’s cock was flush against his lower abdomen and he could feel the beads of precome that blurted from his slit.

When Jacob crooked his fingers, he brushed over a distinctive bundle of nerves. Troye’s hips jerked upwards and tears started to gather at the corner of his eyes. Jacob massaged Troye’s prostate with the pads of his fingertips.

“Fuck, fuck, shit,” Troye rushed out, his back arching off the pillows tucked underneath him. His thighs fell wide open, “Feels so good, Daddy.”

Jacob hungrily ducked his head forward and kissed Troye. He eagerly swallowed Troye’s words with every press of their lips. Jacob twisted his fingers the same time that he dipped his tongue inside Troye’s mouth, tasting remnants of bourbon. Troye’s mouth was pliant underneath his own and breathy whimpers kept escaping his lips as Jacob fucked him open.

“Wanna –” Troye cut himself off with a moan. “Daddy,” He whined, “Wanna have you in me.”

“Yeah, Kitten,” Jacob nodded, pulling back after one more kiss.

He rested back and grabbed the discarded bottle of lube. Flicking open the cap, Jacob drizzled a good amount of lube directly onto his cock. Jacob tossed the bottle to the side and moaned when he finally wrapped a hand around himself. He was already impossibly hard from spanking Troye with the crop and taking his time to open him up with tongue and fingers.

Jacob pulled Troye’s legs over his shoulders and aligned the head of his cock with Troye’s hole. He pressed his hips forwards and a gravely moan tore through his throat as Troye’s warmth encased him. Troye was breathily panting underneath him as he slowly sank deeper. Jacob paused when he bottom out, eyes searching Troye’s face for any discomfort.

“Kitten?” Jacob whispered as he rested both knuckles onto the mattress.

Troye eagerly nodded and squeezed his calved around Jacob’s neck. Jacob leaned forward and bent Troye in half, both men loudly moaning as the head of Jacob’s cock instantly jabbed Troye’s prostate. He widened his thighs and lifted his knees off the mattress, supporting his weight with his feet and knuckles.

Jacob lifted his hips and then ground them forwards, pressing Troye’s knees flush to his chest. Troye slammed his head back into the pillow, his eyebrows knitted together as Jacob started to properly fuck him. The clips of Troye’s garter straps dug into Jacob’s skin and it sent an erotic current through his blood.

“Always so tight, Baby,” Jacob praised as he pistoned his hips.

With every filthy roll of Jacob’s hips, Troye’s moans became more desperate. Every one of his sounds sent a trill of arousal to Jacob’s cock, only causing him to fuck Troye harder. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room and it didn’t take long before Jacob felt a familiar heat knot in his gut.

Jacob frantically pounded inside of Troye and when he felt his orgasm about to unfurl, he pulled back. Troye let out a distraught sound as his legs slid off of Jacob’s shoulders. Ragged breaths ballooned Jacob’s chest and he barely bit back a whimper at the sight of Troye’s cockhead brushing against the hemline of the corset.

Lifting Troye’s upper body, Jacob tugged the pillows out from under him and dropped them over the edge of the bed. He rolled Troye onto his side and then sidled flush behind him. Gripping the base of his cock, Jacob pressed back inside of Troye’s entrance.

Jacob lifted Troye’s right leg to spread him wider and started to fuck up into him. At that angle, jacob knew that the head of his cock was pumping directly into Troye’s prostate. Troye’s knuckles were bared white as he fisted the duvet. Euphoria filled Jacob’s body as Troye’s arse was cradled by his hips with every thrust.

He looked between their bodies and groaned at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Troye’s pink rim. Troye’s arse jiggled with every impact of their skin smacking together and the thigh high stockings only accentuated the strong muscles of his thighs.

“Daddy,” Troye mewled after a rough thrust. “Daddy, I’m so close. M’ gonna come.”

Jacob knew that Troye was about to come, feeling the way his rim clenched around Jacob’s length and his thighs trembled. He let go of Troye’s top leg and instead snaked his palm up Troye’s chest. Jacob stopped once his hand was over Troye’s collar, hooking a finger into the leather. Troye tossed his head back and pumped his hips back to meet Jacob’s thrusts.

“Come on, Baby,” Jacob gritted through his teeth when he couldn’t stave off his orgasm any longer. He nipped at Troye’s shoulder and lightly choked him, “Come for Daddy.”

The moment he had permission, Troye was coming with a sob. He clenched around Jacob’s length and that was all it took for Jacob to come buried deep inside of Troye. Jacob let go of Troye’s throat and rocked through the aftershocks of his orgasm. His skin felt like a livewire, electricity trilling through every nerve.

Jacob carefully pulled back and let his cock slip out of Troye. He rolled Troye onto his back and cupped his cheek, eyes raking over Troye’s fucked out expression. Troye’s eyes were unfocussed as he stared up at the ceiling. Jacob kissed his cheek and rubbed a soothing hand over Troye’s chest.

“You were amazing, Baby,” Jacob quietly praised. He curled his body around Troye’s, “Couldn’t ever dream up a better boy.”

Troye’s breathing was slowly evening out and Jacob knew that it would still be another few minutes before he came back down. Jacob continued to lightly rub his fingers over Troye’s skin and adorned him with soft presses of his lips. He murmured words of praise, fully meaning every single one of them.

Eventually, Troye was taking even breaths and his irises were less clouded. Jacob cupped his cheek and thumbed at his bottom lip. Troye lethargically lolled his head to the side and blinked up at Jacob, a smile slowly stretching over his lips.

“There’s my beautiful boy,” Jacob grinned. He kissed Troye on the forehead and pulled back, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Jacob climbed off the mattress and then stood at the side of the bed. He opened his arms and Troye immediately crawled over to him. Troye circled his arms around Jacob’s neck and wrapped his legs around Jacob’s hips. Jacob cradled him close to his chest and then picked him up by the backs of his thighs.

Jacob carried Troye to the bathroom and carefully set him down, making sure he was strong enough to stand on his own. Underneath the countertop was a mini-fridge that Jacob had installed two years back. He opened the door, pulled out a water bottle and a carton of grapes. Jacob opened the lid of the water bottle and closed fridge with his foot.

“Drink this while I get you undressed, Baby,” Jacob gently instructed and handed Troye the water bottle.

Troye sluggishly nodded and took the bottle. With his hands on Troye’s hips, Jacob carefully spun him around. Jacob kissed Troye’s shoulder and quickly unhooked the garter straps from his thigh highs. He unknotted the silk ribbon at the bottom of the corset and loosened the material.

“Keep drinking,” Jacob told Troye when he noticed that Troye had only taken two sips.

Troye pouted, but brought the water to his lips again, taking a larger sip.

“Such a good boy,” Jacob praised and kissed the top knot of Troye’s spine.

Troye preened underneath Jacob’s words and took another gulp of water.

“Fruit,” Jacob reminded him, nudging the carton of grapes over. He pulled the ribbon loose and let the corset fall the ground. Jacob ran his hands over Troye’s bare back, “You gotta eat, Baby.”

Plucking a few grapes from the container, Troye slowly started eating. Jacob lowered himself to a crouching positing and pulled the thigh highs off of Troye’s legs. He supported Troye’s ankle as he slipped each one off his foot. Jacob kissed the back of both of Troye’s thighs before standing straight.

Grabbing a flannel, Jacob ran the material underneath the faucet and got it damp. He carefully scrubbed the flannel over Troye’s body, getting him clean before he wiped himself off. Dropping a kiss against Troye’s forehead, he tossed the dirty flannel into a small laundry basket.

Jacob opened a side drawer and pulled out a bottle of soothing lotion He uncapped the bottle and squeezed out a dollop onto his palm. Rubbing his hands together, Jacob warmed the lotion before dropping back to his knees.

Troye’s bum was still red from his spanking, fifteen raised lines covering the thick muscles. None of them were too abrasive and Jacob could feel himself relax knowing that he didn’t push Troye’s body further than intended. He carefully cupped Troye’s bum and rubbed lotion over the markings.

“Daddy,” Troye quietly whispered from over him, the word almost inaudible.

Jacob sighed, “I’ve got you, Baby.”

“Always take care of me,” Troye murmured as he rested his forearms against the countertop.

“Always will take care of my boy,” Jacob firmly said as he finished rubbing the lotion into Troye’s skin. He stood upright circled his arms around Troye’s waist, “I love you, Baby.”

Troye whimpered and pushed himself upright before turning around in Jacob’s hold. Jacob cradled one hand around the back of Troye’s neck and he thumbed at the buckle of Troye’s collar.

“Do you want me to take your collar off, Kitten?” Jacob gently asked.

Troye briefly hesitated before he slowly shook his head.

“Okay, Baby,” Jacob quickly reassured him, understanding that sometimes Troye needed to keep his collar on and be coddled a bit more than usual. He combed his fingers through Troye’s hair, “How about we watch a film and you can sit on my lap.” Jacob leaned back to meet Troye’s eyes, “Would you like that?”

Troye looked relieved as he quickly nodded, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth. Jacob grinned, gently removed the tiara from Troye’s head, and placed it next to the sink. He pecked Troye’s cheek and ran his hands over Troye’s shoulders.

“I’m going to grab you something to wear, Kitten,” Jacob told him. He gently squeezed Troye, “Drink some more water.”

When Troye nodded, Jacob left the bathroom and hurried over to their walk in. He slipped on a pair of briefs then grabbed his lilac jumper for Troye. Jacob walked back to the wardrobe in the corner and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a pair of ivory satin pajama bottoms then closed the drawer. Picking out a pair of matching white panties, Jacob went back to the bathroom.

Troye’s eyes locked on the clothes in Jacob’s grip and he made a pleased sound. Jacob breathlessly laughed and held out the jumper, helping Troye tug it over his head. Troye pulled on the pair of panties then the satin bottoms. Jacob stood back and gave Troye a deliberate once over, his eyes lingering on the collar still wrapped around Troye’s throat.

“Gorgeous,” Jacob exhaled, making Troye blush in response.

Jacob scooped Troye back into his arms and walked them downstairs. Troye played the curls that brushed against the back of Jacob’s neck, twirling his fingers in the long tendrils. When they were in the living room, Jacob sat down on the couch and Troye settled in his lap. Jacob flipped on a random channel before relaxing back into the cushions.

“I love you,” Troye murmured into the crook of Jacob’s neck after a few minutes of silence.

Jacob kissed the top of his head and tightened his arms around Troye’s waist.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
